


In The Dark

by sixxxteentons



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, F/M, Humiliation, Slurs, Trans Rick, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxxteentons/pseuds/sixxxteentons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he’s got his mind set on fucking you, Rick won’t let anything stand in his way. At least not having to hide from an infestation of council soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

Pitch dark. All you could see around you was pitch dark. The hidden panel in the wall just outside had shut behind you as soon as Rick had pulled you both into this little compartment, and now he held you tight in both arms with your shoulder blades pressed against his chest. Was that your heart galloping, or was it his?  
“D… don’t say a fucking thing, sweetie, or we’re both dead.”  
You shut your eyes (and a fat load of difference that made, practically speaking) and clamped your hand over your mouth. His mouth was somewhere above, nuzzled in your hair, and he was so quiet you felt rather than heard his voice. “That’s not… that’s not a threat, by the way - just - it’s a fact.”  
You could hear the creaking of the floor outside, but he’d sworn no one would be home today. What the fuck was happening?!  
  


Whoever was moving outside followed the hallway away from you and could no longer be heard. Through the wall came the muffled sound of voices, unintelligible but familiar in their harmonics. They sounded like…  
Rick relaxed slightly behind you and sucked in a deep breath.   
“Alright, so… I-I might have sort of… stolen something sorta valuable from the -urrrp- council. And-and… well, they’ve been looking for an excuse to off me for a while…”  
Oh. Great! Dragged into the horrible outcome of yet another one of his adventures - you weren’t invited along to them, but you were more than welcome to help clean up his mess.   
The skeleton of the building was gently vibrating from the pressure of so many pairs of boots trampling the floors. Now that being held at gunpoint by so many of him was an actual possibility, you were reminded, like you so often were where Rick was concerned, to be very careful what you wished for. You pulled away from his grip on your mouth and held his hands in yours for support.   
“You’re such a fucking jerk, Rick…”  
“Don’t I-don’t I know it.” The bastard was smiling - you could hear it. Of course he’d love this, listening to those council stooges tearing up the place. And they were, too - from every direction came the loud squeaks of wood on wood as drawers were pulled out of their slots, then upturned on the floor, a crash of broken porcelain and a sarcastic “whoops”.  
“Why haven’t we portalled out of here already?” you hissed and turned your head to give him an angry scowl. Of course he couldn’t see it, but it was the thought that counted. “They’re not stupid, they’re _you_!”   
“I-I think they’ve got a way of tracking that gun’s signal. They’re always popping up where ever I go lately - they’re really determined to crawl up my fucking ass one way or another… I mean I don’t blame them but c'mon, buy me dinner first, am I right?”  
“Just stop talking.”  
“Besides, I wanted to try out this new compound.” Rick reached out and tapped the smooth metallic surface that enclosed you with light fingers. “It-it… it’s a shield, sort of. None of their gadgets will work near this baby.”  
“Rick, that doesn’t make any sense.”  
“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Grandpa’s got it covered.” He paused. “Unless they hear us or notice the edges of the door, then we’re fucked.”  
Rick’s whole body stiffened as the Rick’s outside walked past and paused a few metres away, and he pressed you both back against the far wall. His breathing was so steady - how did this fucker manage to keep so cool?  
  
“Find anything?” Even through the thick wall, you could make out that lazy drawl clearly.   
What did they look like - identical? Would they take pity on you when they found you? After all, you were a booty call, not an accomplice. From between the lines in Rick’s comments about them, you gathered that they wouldn’t be above using you to get to him and hopefully, watching you being slowly tortured wouldn’t leave him cold. Perhaps you could bat your eyes, plead your innocence?   
“I’ve found plenty, but not that box. Do you know this fucker’s got a fridge full of bits of Morty? That’s-that’s just not hygienic.”  
“Hey, that’s for science,” Rick mouthed by your ear and you wanted to punch him in the balls. “Besides, they were dead when I found them.”  
“That’s nothing,” the other soldier outside replied. “Look at this - I’m thinking of keeping it as a souvenir, whadya think?”  
“Pink lace? Very nice. Here, gimme.”  
Rick was suspiciously still behind you and you found your jaw dropping open in horror. If they were talking about your thong that Rick had sworn on his mother’s eyes he couldn’t find, you might just give him up to them on the condition that they’d let you watch him bleed.  
There was a loud, theatrical intake of breath from outside and you felt your skin prickle with mortification. They were _actually sniffing_ your _actual panties_. Perverted pieces of shit!  
“Fuck, that smells good. Bet that asshole falls asleep with these in his mouth, hah!”  
“I will smash your face into a jelly,” you hissed at Rick, who shrugged.  
“Yeah, we’ll see.” His warm, strong hands rested on your hips, and he slipped a finger under the elastic of your skirt and ran it gently under it across your stomach. “I-I know you can’t stay mad at me for long, honey pie…”  
“Don’t even think about it!”  
“But this is so boring. Come on, gimme something to work with here.”  
You tried to shake him off, but the man was impossible. He just moved his hands out of your reach and dove back in for the kill, knowing you couldn’t fight without making noise.  
“I’m not speaking to you,” you breathed haughtily. So your nipples were growing stiff and maybe the darkness and the fear made his touch ten times more intense than usual. He didn’t need to know that - it’d only throw gasoline on the flame that was that man’s massive ego.  
“What’s the matter?” Rick leaned down and traced the shell of your ear with a hot, sticky tongue, made you shiver with that blend of disgust and arousal only he could elicit. “All you gotta do is keep quiet. You don’t want to get caught with me inside you, do you?”  
  
Before you had a chance to respond he stepped back, felt around behind him and sat down on something you couldn’t make out. Then he took hold of your wrists and yanked you over so suddenly you couldn’t help making a little yelp of surprise. You sat down on his lap hard and stayed there, completely motionless in panic. There was a moment of complete silence all around, and then you could hear the voices outside, muffled to incomprehensibleness but clearly alert. Creaks and footsteps came close and shifted back and forth outside, cautious and tense. And Rick, the absolute bastard, was already running his hands up and down your body again as if nothing happened, or more likely, as if the idea of being moments away of a firing squad just served to make him even more single minded about getting in your pants.   
His movements were slow and inaudible. You held your breath and couldn’t fight him again without alerting them to your location. When his long fingers slipped in under your skirt all you could do was tense up and that didn’t stop him for a moment.   
  
“Where the fuck did that come from? You heard it too, right?”  
“You sure it was-urgh-n’t just your hearing aid playing up again?”  
“For the last time, I don’t have a hearing aid!”  
“That-that’s the problem, then.”  
Rick’s questing hand found your damp panties and pulled apart your legs. The callouses on his palm were rough against your skin and his breath was hot against your neck.  He pressed his sticky lips against your skin and when the goosebumps spread out in their wake, you felt his mouth twist into a smile, as if he’d won.   
You reached down to try to prize off his hands and, when that didn’t work, you tried pinching the soft skin on the back of them. He responded by digging his nails into your flesh and you both let go and backed down because of the mutually assured destruction.   
All you could do was sit there and let him touch you, and if you hadn’t been so nervous you might have rubbed against his growing erection to get back at him.   
There was a quiet little snicker by your ear. The tips of his fingers rubbed against your lips through the uncomfortably chafing fabric, slowly moving upwards, finally finding your clit and teasing it like he’d watched you do it a hundred times. Tight, fast, firm little circles, steady and sure with lazy movements of his wrist. Him and your cunt always seemed to conspire against you, and when the heat and need grew, the power in the rest of your body leaked out and you slumped back against his chest, focused only on his touch and on keeping your quickening breaths quiet.   
The Ricks outside were examining the walls. You could tell, because they tapped them, kicked them, and there was a papery sound as they ran their hands up and down the wallpaper, looking for cracks or hidden buttons.   
“Oh God,” you breathed and hid your face in your hands, just in case the door swung open. Rick kissed your neck again and whispered back “oh baby, you know I-I like it when you address me by my proper title…”  
“Fuck you!”  
“Yeah?” He rocked his hips under you and you tensed with the need to moan because his cock was so hard, so warm and you wanted to touch him just as badly as you wanted to scream and bolt out the door. “You wanna fuck me? I-I can arrange that…”  
Rick lifted you, gently, gently until you stood up of your own volition, moving painfully slowly to avoid making noise. There was a rustle, and the sound of a zip being pulled down in slow motion. The asshole was actually planning to fuck you, here, now, and damn the consequences. Could anyone have a worse sense of timing?  
“I can’t find anything,” complained the Rick outside. “I’m sick of this, I’m gonna go see if there’s anything left in the kitchen…”  
“Oh, a-and leave me here all on my own? Actually, that sounds great. I think your, uh, odour is making my ear wax melt.”  
“Yeah yeah, everyone’s a comedian.”  
Rick took your wrist and gently guided your hand back and around until you felt the warm steel of his prosthetic cock. Once you heard him suck his breath in you couldn’t resist wrapping your hand around it and stroking it, once, twice, before you realised you were encouraging him, which he really didn’t need.   
“Just… sit down on it, babe…” he breathed in your ear. Just feeling his breath against you made you shiver. “I’ll take care of the rest.”  
“If I do, will you shut the fuck up and get me out of here alive?”  
“Depends h-how good you are.” He gave in when you tensed up in anger. “Yeah yeah, I’ll shut up. Scout’s honou-urgh-r.”  
Now you had an excuse, which was all you’d needed because you knew how good he felt in you and how hard those old hips worked and if you were going to die, it might as well be after one final good fuck… so when Rick grabbed you by the underside of your thighs and lifted you onto him, you reached down to slip your panties aside and guide him in.   
And the man might well be a God because only a deity could have crafted a cock like that, harder than any other could have been, with a thick head to fill you perfectly, just long enough to reach deep inside you but short enough never to hurt.   
“That’s it,” he sighed and you couldn’t help but agree. It felt so good and hot inside you already and it took all your resolve not to sit down on him hard and ride him hard enough to bruise. Instead you had to let him guide you into an achingly slow rhythm. Rick snickered when you tried to roll your hips for more and held you in place to calm you down. “Mm, so eager. Slow down, baby girl…”   
  
You slumped back against his chest and let the sensation take over. Every time he stroked your legs with his thumbs, every time he breathed out against your ear you felt yourself grow softer, more pliant to his touch and whatever strength you still had was needed to help meet his awkward thrusts in the small space so you could get more of him inside you.  
“Fuck, you feel good when you’re scared. Tense, even tighter than usual… A-and still all you want is my cock. Mmh, I’m gonna have to do this again soon…”  
There was a creak outside as the guard walked up and down the hall and you held your breath and struggled not to moan and whine when Rick ignored it to keep thrusting up into you. His impossibly strong arms lifted your weight and dropped it, over and over, using you like you were a limp doll.  
“Rick, please… be quiet!”  
“What’s the -eurgh- matter sweetie? You don’t think I can protect you?” His rough hand slipped around your thigh again and went back to teasing your clit. Even though it could cost you your life, you had to go back to bouncing on him to get the friction you needed so badly deep inside of you. A cock worth dying for? Well, that was just one more thing you’d never ever tell him. But Rick was going bad places of his very own.   
“I-I wonder what they’d do if they burst in here right now. They see what a desperate little toy you are, they might just decide to give you a try themselves…”  
“Rick!” You slapped your hand over your mouth, but it was too late. He’d already heard your high pitched, shocked moan.   
“Fuckkk, yeah, you want that. I bet ever since you found out about the portals, that’s all you’ve been able to think about… bet you… bet you shove two fingers up your cunt, two fingers up your ass, thinking about two of us sharing you. Hm?”  
“Please, we’ve got to be quiet!” you hissed back, just so that afterwards you could say you’d at least tried, and hoping it’d only encourage him to continue. He was just teasing you, anyway. As if he didn’t already know…  
“Greedy little slut. Every time you’ve been crying for more when I’m fucking you, that’s what you really meant, isn’t it?” He laughed and bent down to tease another moan from you by kissing and licking at your earlobe. His voice seemed to fill all the space in the room as quiet as it was, and his words were just what you wanted. “For us to put you in stocks and fuck you, two at a-at a time, until you’re just a rag doll, dripping with come, so well fucked you can’t walk or talk when we’re finished…”  
“Mmmh… please, you’d never do that…”  
“Hah, we both know I would. To save my own neck? You kidding me? If they find us, I’m-I’m gonna spread your thighs wide and show them your soaking, swollen little cunt the second the door opens, tell them they can have it all if they pr-ergh-tend they didn’t catch me. And I know you. You might play tough, but you’d do it to save your man, wouldn’t you?You know, it wouldn’t even really be cheating…”  
  
Disgusting. But your head was slumped against his shoulder and your back was arched and you fought with every breath to stop yourself from whimpering his name. And any moment, it could come true… if you knew him at all, his threats (or promises, or whatever they were) weren’t empty. He’d throw you to the wolves and expect you to make him proud. God… and what about the others? They were guards, bored, frustrated and rough. Having you at their mercy, one of C137’s favourite toys, they’d push their luck as far as they could to get him back. Fuck. You needed more, you needed to come, else you’d start begging, and then you’d get loud.   
“Please, Rick, please… we’ve gotta finish this quick, please, make me come…”  
“Oh?” Rick replied in a sweet, innocent voice that grated against your very soul. “I thought I was getting there.”  
You knew exactly what the bastard was trying, and you were really at the end of your patience with him.  
“You know what I want, you prick,” you hissed. “You got me worked up and you’re gonna finish me off, or else I’m going to scream.”  
“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re as depraved as I am. Alright then sweetie, up you get…”  
Paying close attention to the sounds from outside and keeping your rustling to a minimum, you stood up on shaking legs, pulled off your panties gracelessly and felt in the dark for the nearest bare wall. Rick - followed and you heard a pop and a squelch as he opened a tub of lube and squeezed some out in the palm of his hand.   
“Mmh, I can’t wait to be balls deep in that tight little ass of yours…”  
“Rick, please hurry up…”  
Even though you were expecting it, you jolted a little as his fingers slipped under your skirt and began to rub against your asshole.   
He wasn’t wasting time. As soon as he’d made it nice and slippery, he forced the tip of his finger inside and you reached down to rub your clit, hard and fast, to keep yourself in the moment and keep yourself relaxed.   
His thick cock was almost more than you could take, but as always with him, you were too greedy to care if you’d regret this the minute you’d come. You just needed him there, stretching you, giving you that sickening, lurching pleasure so near discomfort and hear him by your ear, humiliating you for being such a dirty whore and taking it where no good girl ever would.   
And by his rushed movements and his panting and groaning as he explored you you could tell he was just as impatient.   
Rick slipped another finger in and it was already more than he technically should have given you. He cursed and had to work hard to spread his fingers. If you hadn’t bit down on your own hand you’d be babbling, crying his name.  
“Come on, little fucktoy. You should be looser than this, the way I make you-urgh-r ass gape every time I’m done with you…”  
“Shut up…!”  
You would have been more relaxed, but just having him inside you like this, and knowing all those soldiers with their guns and scuffed boots had you surrounded and trapped like rats, it was enough to bring you close and you were selfishly tensing up to hurry your own orgasm along.  
Rick knew you too well not to notice and besides, in the tense, quiet little cupboard of a room your fingers against your clit squelched loud enough to echo.   
“Well, ready or not,” he mumbled and pulled out to replace his fingers with the head of his cock. He had to bend his knees and you had to stand on tiptoe, and the darkness was a blessing, it was that graceless. But God, you knew the moment his cock slid in to the base you’d come for him, and whatever happened after that would be a small price to pay.   
  
And what would that price be? Would you end up strapped to his workbench, tortured for information? Put a vibrator to you and tease you long enough and you’d probably end up selling out your family, let alone this jerk. On the floor in front of the lot of them? With your legs spread and your top pulled up, giving them a show to convince them to spare you…   
Fuck, they wouldn’t have to be cruel, but you almost hoped they would be. With a dirty boot forcing your head to the floor and one of them behind you, sliding into your ass just… just the way Rick was now…  
Fuck, it hurt so much it felt like he was going to split your body at the seam. You panted and bit down harder and rubbed your cunt faster to carry yourself through. And then the smooth head slipped past the muscles and the worst was over and Rick fucked you, fast and shallow, grunting and cursing with the effort not to ignore your pain and force himself in all the way.   
“Such a good slut,” he whispered. “Letting your man fuck you the way he wants. You won’t complain if it hurts, will you? Nooo, you’ll just take it deep, show me… yeah, show me you were born to be used… fuck, you feel good…”  
  
God, it was heavenly to have him back inside you. He was so good and knew your body so well, and knew when to start moving ever so slightly deeper with each quick thrust.   
“Keep… keep talking to me, Rick, I’m so close…”  
“I hope they _do_ find us,” he growled, and you moaned out loud. “They can help me train you like this once and for all so I don’t have to waste time with this foreplay nonsense. Don’t you want me up to the hilt on the first push, you greedy, disgusting whore?”  
It was impossible to make anything out beyond the rustle of fabric as you moved, the panting, the moaning. It didn’t matter, because Rick was selfishly thrusting his dick deeper, and your yelping and begging and moaning didn’t faze him in the slightest.   
It’d been overwhelming to have him like this already, but when he was being so rough all your concentration and strength went to keeping yourself upright and to taking it for him just as hard and deep as he wanted to give it. And then you squeezed up around him and quickly shoved two fingers up your pussy so you could feel his cock moving inside you and you came, crying out his name, with the tips of your fingers rubbing against the head of him.  
  
Rick held you in his arms and tried to soothe you and shush you, but it was too late.   
“Hey, come over here!” came a shout from outside and absolute terror made you tense even more than your orgasm had. “I-I-I told you I heard something - behind this wall!”  
“Oh shit,” Rick laughed, and now he didn’t even bother being quiet. “Talk about going out with a bang…”  
“Will you pull out?!” you whined with terror and anger. Your whole body was burning with mortification, but Rick was still fucking you, just as hard, just as fast, and the pleasure was very nearly enough to distract you. Even though you were putting up a pathetic fight and tensing up around him, his thick cock forced you open with ease. It was almost painful again, intense enough to make you feel nearly queasy and somehow that just made it better. If he kept going like this, your orgasm might well come back for an encore, and that would be the one thing to make this whole thing worse. “God, just kill me now…”  
And that sleaze was reaching down to replace your fingers on your clit. You were shaking in his arms, too weak to push him off, too loopy with pleasure to keep berating him. Any second now, they’d find a way to get in here - if only he’d finished before you, if only you’d been quiet, if only he wasn’t such a colossal ass.  
A sharp rap on the hidden door made you start and whine. Yeah, it was all over and Rick wasn’t making any move whatsoever to spare you a death by embarrassment.  
“You’re in here, aren’t you? You know, keeping us waiting is really not gonna help your case…”  
“Alright alright,” Rick called out. “Fair is-is fair - just gimme a second, I’m kind of in the middle of something.”  
“Piece of shit,” the Rick outside growled and you couldn’t help but agreeing. “Open the door right now or we set the fucking house on fire.”  
“Mmh. Fine,” Rick replied and, without slowing down the pace of his hips for one second, actually reached out, presumably to type in a key code somewhere.  
“No, don’t you dare!”  
“Shh, baby, baby…” he cooed. “I’ve got to. It’s, you know, it’s out of my hands, I’m sorry.”  
“You ass wipe, shithead show off,” you hissed and tried to twist in his arms to bite whatever was within reach. “I hope they shoot you dead on the spot!”  
  
The light from the hallway outside was blinding and you hid your face in your arms just in time as the door swung outwards. And still Rick didn’t stop, he kept that ruthless, intoxicating pace and rubbed your clit so hard and so fast it very nearly softened the blow.  
“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me…”  
“What? Oh, come _on_! S-seriously?”  
“I can’t see anything - is he in there?”  
“You could say that…”  
“Do you mind?” Rick’s voice, completely identical, cut through the chatter from above you. He was keeping you on the edge to get you to play along and you were too frozen with shame to fight it. And still, it felt so good… “Just… let-let me…”  
Rick slumped forward, pushed his dick in to the hilt and forced you to stay in place while he rested his forehead against the top of your head and groaned loudly in absolute, self satisfied bliss. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah…”  
Rick held you tight in his arms as the orgasm shook his body, and before he was even close to finishing, you felt movements in the tiny space and rough hands grabbed him and pried him off of you. He slid out of you with an undignified, wet sound and you finally lowered your arm and blinked in the blinding light.   
  
“Please,” you growled in the direction of the other Ricks. “If you’re planning to kill him today, let me finish him off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This was so much fun to write :D


End file.
